Talk:List of societies of Pangam-Pangat
I might join with a native American type culture. I now have a completed outline of a native American type culture based on a mix of several North and Central American civilizations including the Mayans, Anasazi, Sioux and others. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) What does B.C. mean in this timeline? And what language families are there? Woogers - talk ( ) 10:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) As these are centres of culture, they also have their own unique language families, religions, and culture. Thus there is exactly one language family per city. I'll try to upload my map so we can locate our cities. I'm curious to see what everyone has in mind. So far mine's going to be somewhere between Mongolian, Austronesian, and native American. BC is the same as in the real world, although yet far I have no idea where Jesus is going to be born, etc. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Three words: Holy Metari Empire. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I am not joining before seeing a map... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) If this is a different planet I don't think having a Jesus Christ would make much sense. I think you should change it to, for example, BP (Before Pangam) and AP (After Pangam), and say Pangam is some influential person. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ray Bradbury's "The Man" from The Illustrated Man. It's entirely possible. I uploaded a blank map and I'm about to upload a geographical map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Preliminary Claim, pending topo map. http://repo.woogers.net/images/claim.png Woogers - talk ( ) 17:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's possible, but negligibly. I would strongly recommend making the Jesus another name. Chat? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I was hoping that we would cast off all elements of Earth, except for flora, fauna, and similar geology. I have a grand plan for Metariism in the Framework. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, then "C" shall be a religious leader of a religion that eventually becomes the largest in Pangam-Pangat. We will decide when and where later. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Stake your claims on the stake map now. Try to keep far from others. I will then proceed to make an official map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I guess I'm okay with being in South America. :/ Woogers - talk ( ) 18:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't mean for the continents to resemble those of Earth, although you can sorta see them. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Meant Ecosystem-wise. Tropical Forest, Chapparal, and Steppe Grasslands. Delicious undevelopable land. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol. You're basically in the desert, so thus you're on sort of a Nile. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I want to move now. Updated. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC)